OroChiwaSama & KyuuTsune
by Lyabie
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto se sont rencontrés par internet. Ils sont rapidement tombés amoureux. Mais l'amour est-elle possible entre deux personnes qui ne se sont jamais vues ? Pour y remédier, Sasuke a déménagé. SasuNaru EN PAUSE
1. Premiers Stresses

**Titre : **Oro-Chiwa-Sama & Kyuu-Tsune

**Chapitre :** Premiers Stresses

**Pairing :** Sasuke Uchiwa x Naruto Uzumaki

**Rating :** M

**Genres :** Yaoi - UA - Romance

**Résumé : **Sasuke et Naruto se sont rencontrés il y a maintenant 1 an par internet. Au début, ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter, mais finalement, ils ont commencé à s'apprécier. Puis, l'amitié s'est transformée en fraternité puis en amour. Etant tous les deux gays et l'assumant, ils ont décidés de sortir ensemble. Mais l'amour est-elle possible entre deux personnes qui ne se sont jamais touchées ? Sasuke a décidé d'y remédier et a déménagé de la grande ville de Tokyo pour rejoindre le petit village de Konoha. C'est vrai, quand on est riche on peut se permettre de déménager n'importe où et n'importe quand ! Mais dans la vie réelle, nos deux amoureux peuvent-ils vraiment se supporter ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto-Sama ! L'histoire par contre, est à moi.

**Note :** Samedi 12 mars 2011, je réédite cette fiction ! Espérons que ça sera un peu mieux ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Premiers Stresses**

- Oro-Chiwa-Sama - _vient de se connecter._

║│ Kyuu-Tsune + dit :

Salut chéri ^^

- Oro-Chiwa-Sama - dit :

Hello

║│ Kyuu-Tsune + dit :

Comment ça va ?

- Oro-Chiwa-Sama - dit :

Toi ?

║│ Kyuu-Tsune + dit :

Un peu stressé ^^'

- Oro-Chiwa-Sama - dit :

Hn, pareil.

║│ Kyuu-Tsune + dit :

Mais j'ai trop hâte que t'arrive

- Oro-Chiwa-Sama - dit :

Bah, si tout se passe bien je suis là demain …

║│ Kyuu-Tsune + dit :

Et comme tout se passera bien … ! On se verra au lycée !

- Oro-Chiwa-Sama - dit :

Ouais.

║│ Kyuu-Tsune + dit :

Ton train part à quelle heure ?

- Oro-Chiwa-Sama - dit :

22 h 30. J'y vais dans pas longtemps, je ne voudrais pas le rater !

║│ Kyuu-Tsune + dit :

Moi non plus j'aimerai pas que tu le rate p

- Oro-Chiwa-Sama - dit :

Désolé, je pourrai pas t'appeler, on capte pas dans ce train de merde …

║│ Kyuu-Tsune + dit :

T'inquiète je sais ça ! Je me passerai de toi pour une fois.

- Oro-Chiwa-Sama - dit :

Ca va être difficile =/ Bon courage !

║│ Kyuu-Tsune + dit :

Ouais il va m'en falloir ! Mais tu vas aussi devoir te passer de moi.

- Oro-Chiwa-Sama - dit :

Mmmm, je pense que je peux le faire.

║│ Kyuu-Tsune + dit :

Mais après on pourra se voir en vrai alors ca sera mieux ! )

- Oro-Chiwa-Sama - dit :

Ouais.

║│ Kyuu-Tsune + dit :

Trop envie d'un câlin

- Oro-Chiwa-Sama - dit :

Moi aussi.

║│ Kyuu-Tsune + dit :

- Oro-Chiwa-Sama - dit :

Erf … Je dois déjà y allez

║│ Kyuu-Tsune + dit :

Ok =/ Je te dis à demain !

- Oro-Chiwa-Sama - dit :

Ouais ! On va enfin pouvoir se voir ! Allez ++

║│ Kyuu-Tsune + dit :

Je t'aime

- Oro-Chiwa-Sama - dit :

Huhu.

- Oro-Chiwa-Sama - _déconnection._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto se déconnecta à son tour de MSN.

Il se laissa tomber dans un bruit sourd sur son lit et souffla bruyamment.

Sa vie banale allait bientôt basculée, il le savait. Demain, son copain, rencontré sur internet, débarquerait chez lui, à Konoha. Il quittait la belle et grande ville de Tokyo pour venir dans le petit village perdu en haut d'une montagne. Tout ça pour lui.

Reprenons son histoire du début.

Naruto Uzumaki naquit un 10 octobre, il y a 17 ans maintenant. Sa mère mourut à sa naissance et il s'en voulu toute son enfance, croyant que c'était de sa faute.

Il vivait avec son père, Minato, mais ce dernier n'étant jamais trop présent, Naruto avait toujours été seul.

Les années étaient passées et il s'était finalement fait des amis, comme un certain Kiba et une certaine Sakura, dont il avait été amoureux vers l'âge de ses 12 ans. Malheureusement pour lui, ses sentiments n'avaient jamais été réciproques et il avait fini par se lasser. Avec les années, il se rendit compte qu'il préférait finalement les hommes. Son homosexualité ne le gênait en rien, mais il ne le criait pas non plus sur tous les toits dans ce petit village, ce genre d'orientation était très mal vu.

A ses 16 ans, il s'inscrivit sur un forum internet concernant le Yaoi. Vous savez, ces histoires dont le couple principal est constitué de deux hommes et où l'on trouve des scènes explicites. Donc, sur ce forum, la plus part des membres étaient des jeunes filles en chaleur, mais malgré tout, il y avait quelques représentants de la gente masculine. Un de ses garçons gay –ou bi- se nommait Sasuke Uchiwa. Jeune homme riche, imbu de sa personne, vivant dans la grande ville de Tokyo. Il ne se ventait pas particulièrement mais prenait tout le monde de haut, ce qui insupporta rapidement Naruto. Ce dernier se disputait souvent avec l'autre, créant un bordel monstrueux sur le forum dont ils furent vite expulsés. Ils continuèrent leurs "combats" verbaux sur MSN, aucun des deux ne voulant s'avouer vaincu. Au final, ils apprirent à se connaitre et se trouvèrent de nombreux points communs. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient vécus seul, les parents de Sasuke étant morts quand il n'avait que 6 ans, il vivait avec son frère qui travaillait beaucoup et était peu présent. Son oncle s'occupait de lui mais il détestait cet homme manipulateur. Avec le temps, Naruto et Sasuke commencèrent à s'apprécier, les querelles cessèrent peu à peu et leur amitié se renforça. Amitié qui ressemblait plutôt à de la fraternité. D'ailleurs Naruto appelait son compagnon « Frère ». Leur relation ne se limitait plus à MSN, elle s'étalait maintenant sur tous les moyens de communication à distance possible. Ils connaissaient tout l'un de l'autre et dès qu'un des deux avait un problème, il n'hésitait pas à se confier. La vie continua, et les surnoms affectueux qu'ils se donnaient devinrent de plus en plus fréquents. Un jour, Sasuke appela Naruto. Ce dernier se souvint toujours de cette conversation qui le chamboula.

« Naruto ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Je crois que … je t'aime ! »

« … Comment ça tu crois … ? »

« Et bien je n'ai jamais ressenti ça jusqu'à maintenant … Et c'est plus que de la fraternité, c'est différent de ce que je ressens pour mon frère … Et puis j'avoue que je te trouve sexy, et que je contemple longuement les photos que tu m'as envoyé ! »

« C'est la plus longue phrase de toute ta vie Sasuke ! »

« Ne te moque pas de moi Usuratonkachi … ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Uchiwa de malheur ! »

« … »

« Houhou ! T'es mort ? J'ai dit que moi aussi je t'aimais, connard ! Moi aussi je contemple longuement les photos de toi ! Moi aussi je te trouve sexy (terriblement sexy), arg, je l'ai dit ! Moi aussi j'ai envie de t'embrasser, oui moi aussi je t'aime … »

« … Euh … bas … cool … ? »

« … On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Bas on sort ensemble baka ! »

« Baka toi-même ! Et puis on n'habite pas du tout à côté et on s'est jamais vu, comment tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

« L'amour n'a pas de frontière ! Et puis … J'ai qu'à venir m'installer chez toi ! J'ai rien qui me rattache ici ! Et j'ai les moyens ! »

« Ouais mais c'est un trou pommé Konoha. »

« S'en fout ! Le plus important c'est que tu sois là ! »

Et c'est ainsi que le déménagement de Sasuke fût organisé. Cela pris 4 mois, mais au final, le jeune Uchiwa réussit. Son frère partait avec lui. La date du départ était prévue pour aujourd'hui et Naruto stressait comme jamais. Il avait hâte et en même temps peur de voir celui qu'il aimait, et la boule dans son ventre s'accentuait à chaque minute qui s'écoulait.

Le jeune homme se releva difficilement. Il s'avança jusqu'à son miroir. Du haut de son 1 mètre 80, il regarda son reflet. Ses cheveux blé tombaient devant ses yeux azurs, caressant la peau bronzée de son visage. Trois cicatrices se dessinaient sur ses joues. Il ne savait pas comment il les avait eu mais depuis sa naissance elles étaient présentes, lui donnant un air bestial. Un anneau en or blanc pendait à son oreille droite cadeau de Sasuke pour ses 17 ans. Son corps quant à lui était musclé et tout aussi bronzée que le visage. Ses muscles se dessinaient sous son T-shirt blanc.

Naruto se détourna de lui-même pour regarder la photo de Sasuke, posée dans un cadre, juste à côté du miroir. Il contempla son amoureux aux cheveux ébène et aux yeux de la même couleur. Son visage blanc et ses traits fins étaient doux, encadré par deux mèches de cheveux. Sa bouche se tordait légèrement dans un minuscule sourire. Contrairement à Naruto qui riait tout le temps à pleines dents, voir sourire Sasuke était extrêmement rare.

Le brun était moins grand que le blond de quelques centimètres et ses muscles étaient moins imposants.

Naruto délaissa finalement la photo et regarda rapidement par la fenêtre. Le vent balayait les feuilles mortes qui venait se coller à la vitre. Spectacle déprimant pour Naruto qui préférait considérablement la chaleur de l'été et la gaité du printemps à la froideur de l'hiver et à la tristesse de l'automne.

Il retourna vers son lit et se glissa sous sa couette regardant au passage son réveil 22 h 45, Sasuke venait de prendre son train, il sera bientôt là.

Le blond alluma son I-Pod et écouta longtemps de la musique avant de trouver le sommeil. Ses rêves tournaient autour de son amour, voyant parfois le train dérailler, tuant le brun et son frère, voyant d'autres fois Sasuke le rejeter, ne voulant plus de lui. La nuit de Naruto fut rude, mais elle passa, et le matin fatidique arriva rapidement.


	2. Première Rencontre

**Titre : **Oro-Chiwa-Sama & Kyuu-Tsune

**Chapitre :** Première Rencontre

**Pairing :** Sasuke Uchiwa x Naruto Uzumaki

**Rating :** M

**Genres :** Yaoi - UA - Romance

**Résumé : **Sasuke et Naruto se sont rencontrés il y a maintenant 1 an par internet. Au début, ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter, mais finalement, ils ont commencé à s'apprécier. Puis, l'amitié s'est transformée en fraternité puis en amour. Etant tous les deux gays et l'assumant, ils ont décidés de sortir ensemble. Mais l'amour est-elle possible entre deux personnes qui ne se sont jamais touchées ? Sasuke a décidé d'y remédier et a déménagé de la grande ville de Tokyo pour rejoindre le petit village de Konoha. C'est vrai, quand on est riche on peut se permettre de déménager n'importe où et n'importe quand ! Mais dans la vie réelle, nos deux amoureux peuvent-ils vraiment se supporter ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto-Sama ! L'histoire par contre, est à moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Première rencontre**

Dans un crissement de roues contre les rails, le train s'immobilisa finalement. Les portes s'ouvrirent et les quelques passagers descendirent sur le quai. Il était 6 h 30 du matin et la gare était pratiquement vide, autant en raison de l'heure que du lieu. C'est vrai, Konoha n'était pas la destination idéale. Peu de personnes voulaient passer leurs vacances dans ce village perdu en haut d'une montagne et encore moins s'y installer.

Deux jeunes hommes descendirent à leur tour du train. Tous deux bruns, l'un était plus petit que l'autre. Celui si avait la peau pâle et des cheveux ébène coiffés en piques encadrant son visage fin. Son ainée lui ressemblait à la seule différence de ses cheveux longs rattachés en une queue de cheval basse et de cernes qui marquaient ses joues, n'enlevant rien à sa beauté.

Le plus âgé dit à l'autre :

- Je ne comprends pas ton envie de t'installer ici, Sasuke.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est pour lui …

- Ouais mais quitter Tokyo pour un mec que tu n'as jamais vu … !

- Itachi, je ne t'ai en rien forcé à m'accompagner ici !

- Je n'allais pas laisser mon charmant petit frère seul dans ce lieu hostile !

- Hn. Il ne répondit rien de plus.

Attrapant son sac qu'il avait posé au sol en sortant du train, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la sortie de la gare.

Et ses yeux ébahis découvrirent Konoha. Le soleil se levait à peine, teintant le ciel de rose et d'orangé, reflétant ses éclats sur les toitures des maisons. Au loin, une montagne imposante, s'élevant dans le ciel. Certaines habitations étaient construites à même la roche, s'intégrant au paysage. Les immeubles ne s'élevaient que sur trois étages, ce qui différait des grandes tours de la capitale. Mais ce qui surprit le plus le jeune citadin fut la verdure les arbres poussaient un peu partout et la végétation recouvrait complètement certains murs. Les fleurs d'automne donnaient une touche de couleur à l'ensemble. La route, quant à, elle était cabossée et les végétaux avaient réussi à trouer par endroit le goudron.

L'arriver de son frère fit sortir Sasuke de sa contemplation.

- Ça change vraiment de Tokyo.

- Hn.

- Ne t'en fait pas, notre quartier est mieux entretenu. Ici c'est pour les plus pauvres.

Le cadet ne répondit rien.

Itachi sorti une carte de son sac et après l'avoir déchiffrée, il indiqua le chemin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux Uchiwa se trouvaient devant un portail imposant en fer noir, dans lequel étaient gravées des formes tribales. Le plus grand l'ouvrit et un jardin bien entretenu se dévoila devant leurs yeux. L'herbe était encore verte malgré la saison tardive, les arbres coupés nettement entouraient un chemin en pierres grises. Ce dernier menait à une grande maison d'aspect moderne. À côté de celle-ci, un bassin où nageaient tranquillement des poissons trônait.

Les Uchiwa entrèrent dans la demeure.

L'entrée, déjà meublée, était luxueuse et joliment décorée. Les jeunes hommes se dirigèrent directement vers la cuisine. Cette dernière comportait des placards et un plan de travail gris. Le sol était constitué de carreaux blancs et un des murs était peint d'un rouge bordeaux. Une table en verre était colée à celui-ci, Sasuke s'y installa.

Son frère ouvrit le frigo noir avant de prononcer :

- Désolé Sasuke mais on a rien de chez rien à manger ! Va falloir allez faire des courses !

- Hn.

- Tu veux vraiment aller au lycée ?

- Oui ! Je ne pourrai pas attendre un jour de plus avant de le voir !

- Ok ok. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu trouve à un mec !

- ...

- Hum passons ! Tu ne devrais plus tarder si tu veux être à l'heure !

- T'as raison. Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais vas vite prendre une douche c'est au premier étage, deuxième porte à droite. Ah et ton uniforme est dans l'entrée !

- Hn, merci.

Sur ces mots, Sasuke parti en courant vers la salle de bain. Quelle bonne idée qu'avait eu Itachi en envoyant leurs affaires et meubles avant leur aménagement ! Même si le transport de la voiture n'avait pas été chose facile –les trains acheminant des marchandises à Konoha étant rares-, elle allait rapidement servir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Uchiwa propre revint dans la cuisine, rejoignant son frère qui fumait à la fenêtre. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et mal coiffés. Son uniforme quand à lui, lui allait à merveille, la chemise grise était entrouverte, dévoilant son torse. Une chaîne avec un pendentif bleu pendait à son coup : cadeau de Naruto que le brun gardait précieusement.

Sasuke enfila une veste noire, de la même couleur que son pantalon et ses chaussures. Il cria à son frère, toujours en train de fumer :

- Aller on y va ! J'ai cours dans un quart d'heure moi !

- Oui oui !

Sasuke attrapa son sac déjà prêt et quitta la maison pour rejoindre le garage où trônait la voiture, suivit de près par son frère.

Les rues défilaient sous les yeux du cadet des Uchiwa mais il n'y faisait guère attention. Plus la BMW avançait, plus son cœur battait rapidement.

Oui, pour la première fois de sa vie Sasuke avait peur.

Oui, pour la première fois de sa vie Sasuke stressait.

Le trajet fut trop court et le brun se retrouva trop rapidement à son goût devant les grilles de son nouveau lycée.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non c'est bon, je n'ai plus quatre ans.

- … Et bien bon courage petit frère, appelle-moi si tu veux que je vienne te chercher.

Sur ces mots la voiture démarra dans un crissement de pneus.

C'est à ce moment là que Sasuke remarqua tous les regards braqués sur lui. Ce n'était pas très habituel ici, de voir un canon brun sortir d'une voiture laquée noire.

Le "canon" en question s'empressa de passer les grilles en métal noirci, ne supportant pas tous ces regards.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée du lycée, facilement reconnaissable grâce à ses grandes portes ouvertes. Sasuke s'engouffra, se frayant un chemin parmi les élèves.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il remarqua que le bâtiment n'était ni luxueux ni immense comme celui qui l'abritait avant, mais plutôt petit et vétuste.

Ne sachant pas où se trouvait le bureau de la directrice – où il avait rendez-vous -, Sasuke s'approcha d'un groupe de filles qui discutaient tranquillement.

- Euh … Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve le bureau de la principale s'il-vous-plait ?

Il faillait s'étouffer avec ses propres mots : être aussi poli ne lui était pas habituel. Les « s'il-vous-plait » et « excusez-moi » -ainsi que les « merci », vous l'auriez remarqué- n'étaient pas vraiment son truc.

Les lycéennes se retournèrent immédiatement et une blonde avec un surplus de maquillage lui sauta littéralement dessus.

« Et merde j'aurais dû m'adresser à des mecs, la réaction de la gente féminine est trop prévisible ! » pensa-t-il exaspéré d'avance.

- Moi c'est Ino, prononça-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle mais qui ne l'était pas le moins du monde.

- Enchanté. Peux-tu m'indiquer où se trouve le bureau de la principale ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

- Suis-moi !

Et elle le tira par le bras, l'entrainant dans les couloirs sinueux. Tout en grippant les escaliers, Sasuke priait intérieurement pour que Naruto ne l'aperçoive pas. Il avait l'air d'un parfait imbécile dans cette situation et ne se sentait pas du tout prêt à voir son blond.

La dénommée Ino s'arrêta finalement devant une porte.

- C'est là ! Dit-elle dans un sourire.

- Merci.

Sa langue lui brulait terriblement.

Sans plus attendre, Sasuke frappa à la porte avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

Devant lui, se tenait à présent une femme d'environ une quarantaine d'années. Elle était assise à un immense bureau, recouvert de papiers en tous genres. Derrière, une immense baie vitrée laissait apercevoir la cours du lycée.

La principale avait des cheveux blonds, attachés en deux couettes basses. Ses yeux étaient rieurs mais ce qui attira l'attention de Sasuke fut sa poitrine imposante.

« C'est définitif, je préfère les hommes ! »

Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il remarqua l'autre personne dans la pièce. C'était une jeune fille qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée que Sasuke. Elle avait les cheveux roses chewing-gum.

« Magnifique ! » pensa ironiquement Sasuke qui détestait cette couleur.

Mais quand elle se tourna vers lui et que leurs regards s'accrochèrent, il fut subjugué par la beauté de ses yeux émeraude.

La voix de la principale le fit revenir à la réalité. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de répondre à sa question.

- Oui, je suis bien Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Je te présente Sakura Haruno, elle est la déléguée de ta nouvelle classe.

- Enchanté, chuchota la rose en inclinant légèrement la tête.

- De même, répondit froidement Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun, comme tu l'avais demandé tu es en terminale B.

- Merci.

Quand il entendu cette nouvelle, son cœur explosa, il était dans la même classe que Naruto, la même classe !

Il ne laissa rien paraitre.

- Tu as rattrapé les 2 premiers mois de cours ?

- Oui madame.

- Très bien, c'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Et bien vous pouvez y aller.

- Merci, au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent le bureau.

Une fois dans le couloir Sakura demanda :

- Sasuke-kun … Tu viens de Tokyo c'est ça ?

- Hn.

- Pourquoi avoir quitté une si grande ville pour un petit village perdu ?

- Raison personnelle. Son ton était froid et cassant.

- Ah … ok.

Sakura remarqua que son vis-à-vis n'était pas très sociable et ne préféra pas en demander d'avantage.

Elle avançait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs, ne voulant pas être en retard. Le brun la suivait silencieusement.

- On commence par français.

- Je sais.

- … Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à demander !

- Hn.

« Oui j'ai besoin d'un calmant ! » pensa Sasuke.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti pareille sensation au paravent, lui habituellement calme et froid était intérieurement bouillonnant et stressé. Naruto habitait toutes ses pensées et il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. Dans quelques instants, il allait voir son blond.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Naruto arriva à l'heure en cours, même en avance de quelques minutes.

Il avait à peine dormi cette nuit, pensant continuellement à l'arrivée de Sasuke.

Il avait hâte de le voir mais en même temps redoutait ce moment. Comme l'Uchiwa allait-il réagir en le voyant pour la première fois en face ? Allait-il vraiment sortir avec Naruto ou allait-il le rejeter ? Toutes ses questions faisaient tourner la tête de notre pauvre blond.

Il rejoignit ses amis et se laissa tomber sur la chaise.

Kiba, son meilleur ami, le regarda suspicieusement.

- T'es en avance aujourd'hui Naruto … C'est pas normal, pas normal du tout !

- Kiba, je te l'ai déjà dit !

- Oh oui c'est vrai ! C'est aujourd'hui que ton petit copain arrive ! dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Ouais c'est ça …

- Et là tu stresse à mort !

- Même plus qu'à mort !

- T'en fais pas, il pourra pas te résister !

- Si tu le dit.

Le châtain aux triangles tatoués sur ses joues sourit gentiment.

Il ne comprenait pas son meilleur ami qui préférait les hommes car lui avait toujours préféré largement les femmes, mais en l'apprenant il avait lancé « Donc je t'ai prêté tous ces magazines pornos pour rien ! » mais ne l'avait pas du tout mal pris. « Chacun aime qui il veut » avait-il dit. Personne d'autre n'était au courant, car dans ce village, l'homosexualité était très mal vue, alors cela soulageait Naruto de savoir que malgré tout, il avait quelqu'un de son côté, quelqu'un qui l'acceptait totalement et qui serait toujours là pour lui.

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves qui discutaient se dirigèrent vers leurs places.

Le professeur Jiraya-sensei, arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

« Toujours pas de Sasuke. » pensa Naruto en balayant la classe du regard.

Il avait gardé une place de libre à côté de lui, s'excusant auprès de Shikamaru, un autre de ses amis, qui avait voulu s'y mettre. Ce dernier s'était retrouvé derrière lui, à côté de Kiba.

Le cours allait commencer quand on frappa à la porte, le cœur du blond fit un bon. Sakura entra, souffla un mot au prof et se dirigea vers sa place, à côté d'Hinata Hyuga, une jeune fille brune, jolie, douce et extrêmement timide que Naruto connaissait depuis la primaire.

Le cœur du blond s'emballa quand il vit un jeune homme aux cheveux aile de corbeau, entrer à son tour dans la salle. Son regard noir croisa le sien et une grimace qui devait être un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.


	3. Premier Abord

**Titre : **Oro-Chiwa-Sama & Kyuu-Tsune

**Chapitre :** Premier Abord

**Pairing :** Sasuke Uchiwa x Naruto Uzumaki

**Rating :** M

**Genres :** Yaoi - UA - Romance

**Résumé : **Sasuke et Naruto se sont rencontrés il y a maintenant 1 an par internet. Au début, ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter, mais finalement, ils ont commencé à s'apprécier. Puis, l'amitié s'est transformée en fraternité puis en amour. Etant tous les deux gays et l'assumant, ils ont décidés de sortir ensemble. Mais l'amour est-elle possible entre deux personnes qui ne se sont jamais touchées ? Sasuke a décidé d'y remédier et a déménagé de la grande ville de Tokyo pour rejoindre le petit village de Konoha. C'est vrai, quand on est riche on peut se permettre de déménager n'importe où et n'importe quand ! Mais dans la vie réelle, nos deux amoureux peuvent-ils vraiment se supporter ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto-Sama ! L'histoire par contre, est à moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Premier abord**

Sasuke s'avança dans la salle et chercha une tête blonde du regard. Il l'a remarqua facilement puisqu'elle était la seule.

Il essaya de lui sourire, grimace que lui rendit le blond.

De son troisième rang, l'Uzumaki le fixait de son magnifique et profond regard bleu azur. Celui de Sakura était beau, mais en rien comparable avec celui de Naruto.

Sasuke était subjugué, aspiré par ce regard qui ne voyait que lui, qui ne brillait en ce moment même que pour lui.

Le professeur s'interposa dans les pensées en lui demandant de se présenter.

Décidément, depuis son arrivée ici, personne ne le laissait rêvasser quelques instants.

Dans un soupire d'exaspération, le brun prononça d'une voix froide :

- Sasuke Uchiwa. 17 ans. Vient de Tokyo. Aime rien, déteste tout, a pas envie de parler ni de répondre aux questions.

Naruto pouffa silencieusement. Net, clair et précis Sasuke n'était pas du genre à y aller par quatre chemins.

- Euh et bien bienvenue Sasuke-kun, répondit le professeur, surpris. Va t'installer à côté de …

- Naruto ?

- J'aurais dit Ino, mais c'est comme tu veux.

Le brun grogna en entendant ce prénom, youpi la groupie était dans sa classe !

Il ne se tourmenta pas plus sur cette fille dont il se fichait complètement et avança dans la salle pour s'installer à côté du blond. Ce dernier le regarda longuement, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Coucou !

- 'Lut.

- Bienvenue à Konoha … Sasuke.

- Mmm.

L'Uchiwa essaya à nouveau un sourire mais ce fut le même résultat que précédemment : une grimace. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de chose.

Le silence et la gène s'installèrent entre "le couple".

Jiraya commença son cours mais personne ne s'y intéressa vraiment, à part peut-être Sakura et Hinata, les deux premières de la classe –et les deux seules élèves sérieuses-.

Sasuke quant à lui, remarqua rapidement le manège de Naruto. Ce dernier l'observait en coin, sans vouloir se faire remarquer, mais c'était raté.

- Pas la peine de te cacher, si tu veux me regarder !

- …

- Au fait, tout à l'heure quand j'ai dit que je n'aimais rien, c'est faut y a un truc que j'aime !

Et pour accentuer sa parole, l'ébène plaça sa main sur la cuisse de Naruto qui rougit violement à ce contact. Le blond attrapa sa main et l'enleva de sa cuisse pour la reposer sur celle de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier enlaça leurs doigts, ce qui accentua la rougeur sur les joues de l'Uzumaki.

- Arrête, quelqu'un pourrai le voir … murmura-t-il.

- Et alors, on s'en fout ! Ca fait trop longtemps que je rêve de toi pour te lâcher !

- …

- Et encore je suis sympa je te viole pas sur place !

Naruto écarquilla les yeux au maximum et il se transforma en une tomate. Ce qui fit légèrement rire Sasuke.

- Te fous pas de moi ! grogna le blond.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas … chéri …

Naruto retira brusquement sa main et s'écarta comme il le pouvait, sous le regard interrogateur du brun. Il balaya la salle du regard pour voir si quelqu'un avait remarqué leur échange, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il fut soulagé un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que Sasuke ne contait pas le lâcher et allait lui demander des explications.

- Pourquoi ? Maintenant que je suis là tu ne veux plus de moi c'est ça ? demanda le noiraud d'un ton glacial.

- Non Sas'ke ce n'est pas ça … c'est que …

- C'est quoi alors ?

- Uzumaki, Uchiwa arrêtez de discuter ! coupa le professeur.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Sasuke foudroya Naruto du regard, et ce fut leur dernier échange pour la durée du cours. Le blond se tortillait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Maintenant que celui qu'il aimait était là, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher, mais il ne voulait pas non plus s'afficher.

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires, soulagés que le cours se termine et que la récrée arrive enfin.

Kiba sauta sans plus attendre sur Sasuke et Naruto.

- Alors c'est toi le fameux Sasuke !

- Hn ….

Il remarqua rapidement que l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête et compris que les deux voulaient s'expliquer.

- Euh … et bas on va vous laisser ! Allons-y Shika !

Il attrapa l'ananas par le bras et l'entraina hors de la salle, ne le laissant pas protester.

- J'attends des explications, Naruto.

- … Suis-moi.

Le blond balança son sac sur son épaule et quitta la salle, suivis de l'Uchiwa.

Après quelques minutes de marche en silence, ils arrivèrent sur le toit du bâtiment, endroit que Naruto appréciait tout particulièrement car il pouvait y être tranquille.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, s'asseyant en tailleur. Sasuke en fit de même.

- Désolé, Sas'ke … Ce n'ai pas que je ne t'aime pas ni autre chose dans le genre … ! Je t'aime réellement mais tu vois, je te l'avais dis, à cause de mon père qui à fait de la prison, j'ai eu du mal à me faire accepté et à avoir des amis. Tout le monde me rejetait alors que moi je n'avais rien fait ! Et comme ici les homos sont très mal vu … Bas tu vois, j'ai peur que tout le monde me rejette à nouveau et que tout ce que j'ai pris la peine de construire ne soit gâché !

- …

L'Uchiwa ne répondit rien mais prit le blond qui tremblait dans ses bras.

Il savait que Naruto n'avait pas eu une enfance facile. Il savait que tous les villageois l'avaient traité comme un moins que rien, parce que son père avait passé 7 ans en prison. Naruto lui n'avait rien fait de mal, il avait toujours été un gentil garçon, serviable et poli, souriant tout le temps et ne se plaignant pas.

- T'en fais pas Naru ... Je serai toujours à tes côtés, et puis y a Kiba, tu peux conter sur lui. C'est le cas pour Shikamaru et Hinata aussi, non ?

- Ouais, t'as raison Sas'ke, encore pardon.

- T'excuses pas, t'en fait pas !

Le brun sourit, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il réussit. Un sourire sincère et doux illuminait son visage, et cette image de celui qu'il aimait restera à jamais graver dans la mémoire du blond.

- J't'aime Sas'ke.

- Moi aussi Usuratonkachi.

Les amoureux se regardèrent quelques instants dans les yeux, contemplant pour la première fois en réalité l'autre.

L'Uzumaki posa sa main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis et murmura :

- Je peux enfin te toucher, c'est un rêve !

- Non, c'est encore mieux qu'un rêve : c'est la réalité !

- J'ai du mal à y croire, j'ai l'impression que tu vas disparaitre d'un moment à l'autre.

- Ne t'en fait pas, ça n'arrivera pas.

Le blond sourit à son amour.

- Naru … Je peux tester quelque chose que je rêve de faire depuis des mois ?

- Vas-y.

Naruto avait très bien compris de quoi parlait Sasuke et ferma les yeux, le laissant faire.

Ce dernier rapprocha ses lèvres de celles roses de son blond pour les frôler délicatement. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent un instant avant que leurs bouches ne se touchent finalement, dans un baisser tendre et agréable. Le brun se recula avant de poser son front sur l'épaule de l'autre et de murmurer :

- T'as vraiment bon goût.

A cette réplique le blond sourit et passa une main dans les cheveux noirs.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, sans rien dire, profitant tout simplement de la présence de l'autre. Présence dont ils avaient chacun rêvé pendant de nombreux jours et nombreuses nuits.

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau, les sortants de leur torpeur. Ils se levèrent et attrapèrent leurs sacs.

Avant de passer la porte leur permettant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, Sasuke attrapa le bras de celui qu'il aimait et fit à nouveau se rencontrer leurs lèvres.

- J'en profite un maximum pour le moment car si j'ai bien compris je ne pourrais pas en profiter avant midi !

- Tout à fait … chéri !

Naruto tira la langue avant de s'enfuir en courant vers sa prochaine salle de cours, suivit de Sasuke.

Après quelques minutes de marche, le couple –puisque s'en était à présent un- arriva devant la salle de physique. Leur professeur : Mme Shizune approcha et fit entrer les élèves.

Cette fois, les tables étaient de 4 et Naruto s'installa entre Sasuke et Kiba, ce dernier également à côté de Shikamaru.

Le châtain remarqua rapidement que l'atmosphère entre Naruto et Sasuke était détendue, ce qu'il fit remarquer :

- Ah bas ça va mieux vous deux !

Le blond le foudroya du regard.

- Roh, ç'va hein, faut pas avoir honte Naru-chan !

- Tais-toi Kiba !

- En plus c'est pas comme si t'sortais avec un laideron !

- Il est à moi, ok ? Pas touche !

- J'suis pas gay moi !

- …

- Qui est gay ? intervint Shikamaru qui avait écouté.

- Euh person…

- Naruto ! coupa Kiba.

- Kiba ! gronda l'Uzumaki.

- Ok.

- Comment ça « ok » ?

- Bah c'est pas grave d'être gay, je pense.

- C'est pourtant pas l'avis de tout le monde dans ce village …

- T'as pas de comptes à rendre sûr qui tu aimes ! Tu es libre, t'as pas à t'en faire Naruto. C'est pas parce qu'on est dans un village de coincés-homophobes que tu dois stresser pour ça ! Après c'est galère !

- Ouais, merci Shika !

- T'as pas à me remercier pour ça, t'en fait pas c'est normal, on est potes non ?

- Ouep !

- Bon bas parlez moins fort maintenant s'vous plais, moi j'aimerai dormir.

L'ananas souffla puis s'allongea comme il le pouvait sur la table ce qui fit sourire les trois autres. Shikamaru avait toujours été très flémard et ça ne changerait surement jamais !

Sasuke murmura à l'oreille de son blond :

- Tu vois, tu peux compter sur lui aussi !

- Je sais.

Et ils se sourirent.

Le châtain remarqua les regards amoureux que les deux se lançaient et pour ne pas les gêner et aussi pour ne pas s'ennuyer, il se retourna pour discuter et draguer les filles derrières. Enfin surtout Hinata car ni Ino ni Sakura ni Tenten ne l'intéressaient. Il savait que la Hyuga avait le béguin pour Naruto, mais ce dernier étant gay et en couple, elle n'avait aucune chance. Il comptait donc bien la récupérer.

Le cours passa lentement mais se termina au bout de deux longues heures.

Comme précédemment, les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et sortir de la salle.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto et Sasuke marchaient côte à côte.

- On mange avec les filles ? demanda Kiba.

- Si tu veux, répondit Shikamaru, las.

- …

- Vous préférez manger tous les deux les amoureux ?

- Ne nous appelle pas comme ça !

- On te l'a dit Naru : assume !

- …

- Si tu ne veux pas te faire remarquer, on devrait manger avec les filles, car deux mecs qui mangent seuls … C'est suspect !

- Ok …

- Et moi je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? Je n'ai pas le droit de profiter tranquillement de MON Naruto ?

- Sas'ke …

- Quoi ! Je viens à peine d'arriver c'est pas pour trainer avec une bandes de poufiasses !

- C'est pas des pouffes ! s'offusqua Kiba.

- Il n'a pas tort … à part pour Hinata, approuva Naruto.

- Non, quand on les connaît bien ça va ! Ino y ressemble mais elle est gentille ! N'est-ce pas Shika ?

- Ouais, je l'a connais depuis le jardin d'enfant et y a pas à redire.

- Sakura c'est pas le cas, au contraire, elle c'est l'élève studieuse, Hinata, c'est la fille timide, et Tenten le garçon manqué !

- … Si j'ai bien suivis, Tenten c'est la fille avec les macarons et Hinata celle que tu draguais tout à l'heure ?

- Voilà ! Hinata c'est aussi celle qui aime Naruto !

- Quoi ? le brun avait presque crié.

- Ouais, c'est comme ça depuis le jardin d'enfant.

- T'inquiète Sas'ke, c'est ma meilleure amie, c'est tout.

- Y a intérêt, tu m'appartiens !

- … Tu m'avais dit que l'Uchiwa était possessif mais pas à ce point, siffla Kiba.

Naruto éclata de rire en glissant un « Faut faire avec » qui fit se renfrogner Sasuke.

Les quatre jeunes hommes décidèrent donc de manger avec les filles. A contre cœur pour le noiraud qui ne supportait pas les groupies, mais au plus grand plaisir de Kiba qui pourrait continuer de draguer Hinata tranquillement. Enfin pas si tranquillement que ça car le blond était là et en sa présence elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui …


	4. Première Nuit

**Titre : **Oro-Chiwa-Sama & Kyuu-Tsune

**Chapitre :** Première Nuit

**Pairing :** Sasuke Uchiwa x Naruto Uzumaki

**Rating :** M

**Genres :** Yaoi - UA - Romance

**Résumé : **Sasuke et Naruto se sont rencontrés il y a maintenant 1 an par internet. Au début, ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter, mais finalement, ils ont commencé à s'apprécier. Puis, l'amitié s'est transformée en fraternité puis en amour. Etant tous les deux gays et l'assumant, ils ont décidés de sortir ensemble. Mais l'amour est-elle possible entre deux personnes qui ne se sont jamais touchées ? Sasuke a décidé d'y remédier et a déménagé de la grande ville de Tokyo pour rejoindre le petit village de Konoha. C'est vrai, quand on est riche on peut se permettre de déménager n'importe où et n'importe quand ! Mais dans la vie réelle, nos deux amoureux peuvent-ils vraiment se supporter ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto-Sama ! L'histoire par contre, est à moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Première nuit**

Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba et Shikamaru rejoignirent Sakura, Ino, Hinata et Tenten dans la cour pour déjeuner.  
L'Uchiwa était fortement déçu de ne pas pouvoir manger seul avec son Naruto-chéri mais il ne dit rien.

À leur arrivée, Ino sauta sur Sasuke et le fit s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Les autres s'installèrent de sorte à former un rond.

- Ah merde j'ai rien à manger, souffla Sasuke, la sangsue toujours attachée au bras.

- S'tu veux j'peux te ..., commença Naruto.

- Tiens mon bento Sasuke-Kuuuuuuuun ! s'exclama Ino, coupant le pauvre blond.

L'Uchiwa regarda dubitatif la nourriture, hésitant à la prendre.

- Prends le mien Sasuke-kun, les cochons ne savent pas cuisiner !

- Qui tu traites de cochon grand front !

- Tu vas voir sale truie !

- Tu crois que je ne te vois pas depuis tout à l'heure à mater mon Sasuke-kun ?

- Depuis quand c'est le tien ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il aime les pétasses blondes ?

- Et tu penses qu'il préfère les chewing gum ?

Les deux filles se foudroyèrent du regard.

- Calmez-vous les filles ..., souffla timidement Hinata, chose bien vaine.

- Je ne préfère aucune de vous deux, vous n'êtes ni l'une, ni l'autre à mon goût et arrêtez de vous battre pour moi alors qu'on se connaît à peine ! coupa court l'Uchiwa avant de se lever et de disparaître.

Naruto se releva à son tour et le poursuivit, lançant aux autres un « Je n'vais pas le laisser seul, désolé ! » avant de disparaître de leur champ de vision.

Le blond rattrapa rapidement l'autre :

- Putain elles sont lourdes ces filles !

- ... Faut pas leur en vouloir, elles sont quand même gentilles !

- Hn ...

- C'est quand même mes amies !

Les deux garçons marchaient toujours et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement sur le toit où ils décidèrent de s'installer pour déjeuner.

Naruto sortit son bento et le tendit à Sasuke.

- Tiens !

- Et toi ?

- C'est bon, j'en ai un autre j'avais prévu que tu n'aurais rien à manger.

- Oh, et bien merci.

Ça devait être la St Politesse ce jour-là, impossible que Sasuke dise autant de mots agréables autrement.

Le brun commença donc son repas. Même si le blond n'était pas un chef en cuisine il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Les deux garçons déjeunèrent en silence se contemplant l'un l'autre.

Une fois les bentos terminés, ils restèrent sur le toit, ne parlant toujours pas.

La brise fraîche caressait leur visage et balayait leurs cheveux, ce qui était plutôt agréable. L'Uchiwa se rapprocha de son petit ami, attrapa sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts. Naruto regarda Sasuke, surprit, avant de lui sourire doucement et de poser son front sur le sien. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent et ils échangèrent un baiser tendre et amoureux.

Ils restèrent ainsi un instant mais la sonnerie retentit et ils durent quitter le toit.

* * *

La journée fut longue pour Sasuke qui n'attendait que la fin des cours pour pouvoir embrasser et câliner son blond. Avant, à Tokyo, il l'aurait fait. Pas que le lieu le dérangeait plus mais Naruto n'apprécierait pas, pas du tout. Alors il retenait ses envies et le regardait juste, se perdant souvent dans le bleu océan de ses yeux et ne se rendant pas compte de ce qui se passait autour.

Sakura, quant à elle, le dragua toute l'après-midi. Sasuke l'avait prise pour l'élève sage et modèle mais elle était également le chewing-gum le plus collant qui puisse exister.

Ino se contentait de lui sauter dessus à chaque fin de cours et de se disputer avec Sakura, faisant diversion et lui permettant de fuir avec son blond. Ce dernier rigolait à longueur de temps mais au fond, éprouvait beaucoup de jalousie.

Hinata se contentait de l'observer de loin, ne venant jamais l'aborder.

Shikamaru et Kiba les laissaient tranquilles un maximum, sachant qu'ils auraient préféré être seuls.

La dernière sonnerie retentit finalement et les élèves quittèrent peu à peu les salles de cours.

Sasuke rangea en quatrième vitesse ses affaires et attrapa Naruto par le bras avant de le traîner hors du lycée et loin des filles, faisant simplement un signe de la main à Kiba et Shikamaru qui lui sourirent en retour.

- Elles ne nous ont pas suivis ?

- Non, ne t'en fait pas, rigola le blond.

- Non mais c'est lourd, je ne supporte déjà plus !

- Moi, je n'ai pas ce problème.

- Toi, tu as de la chance !

- Oui ... Ma plus grande chance c'est de t'avoir !

L'Uzumaki attrapa son chéri par la taille et lui fit un regard aguicheur.

- Oh ! Naruto prend les devants !

A cette remarque, le concerné s'empourpra et recula d'un pas.

Sasuke le ramena contre lui.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça me dérangeait.

- Arrête Sas'ke, on pourrait nous voir !

- Rappelle-moi qui a commencé ?

- Oui ... mais je ... euh ... Ce n'était pas contrôlé, pardon. J'ai juste eu une envie soudaine.

- Je ne te reproche rien !

- ...

- ...

- Sinon ça te dirait de venir chez moi ? Ca doit encore être le bordel chez toi, non ?

- Ça va, j'ai juste à ranger ma valise mais y a mon frère et je n'ai pas trop envie de le voir …

- Ok !

Les deux garçons partirent donc en direction de l'appartement de Naruto. Sasuke aurait voulu attraper la main de son petit ami mais encore une fois, il ne le fit pas.

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, ils arrivèrent devant un petit immeuble un peu vétuste. Ils étaient dans le quartier de la gare, quartier plus ancien et moins riche que celui où habitait Sasuke.

Le brun ne fit pas de remarque à ce sujet, sachant que Naruto ne croulait pas sous l'or.

Le couple monta les deux étages à pied et le blond ouvrit la porte de son appartement à l'aide de la petite clé qu'il avait dans la main.

L'entrée était petite et sombre. L'habitant des lieux emmena le brun jusqu'au petit salon.

- Installe-toi là, dit-il en désignant le canapé. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Je veux bien du Coca.

- Ok, j'arrive ! Fais comme chez toi en attendant.

Sur ces mots, Naruto disparut.

Sasuke posa son sac et sa veste puis enleva ses chaussures avant de s'étaler dans le canapé gris.

Le blond revint quelques minutes plus tard, deux canettes de Coca à la main. Il s'installa à côté de l'Uchiwa, dans le canapé et s'y assis en tailleur -ayant au préalable retiré ses chaussures. Il en tendit une au noiraud qui la prit et l'ouvrit, commençant à boire. L'Uzumaki en fit de même. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Naruto sentait le regard chaud de son petit ami le parcourir, et ses joues se tintèrent légèrement de rose.

Sasuke se colla à lui et lui murmura :

- J'en ai tellement envie, Naruto… Je sais qu'on ne se voit que depuis ce matin mais… On se connaît depuis tellement longtemps, j'ai tant attendu que maintenant je n'en peux plus, tu sais...

- …

Le blond savait de quoi son vis-à-vis voulait parler. Faire l'amour, ici et maintenant. Pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie -loin de là !- mais lui était encore puceau, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sasuke, et il avait de peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Peur de le perdre ensuite, de se faire lamentablement jeter.

Le brun remarqua cette touche d'inquiétude dans les yeux de son partenaire.

- N'aie pas peur, ne t'en fais pas.

- …

- Alors ? Je ne compte pas te violer. Je pense pouvoir attendre un peu, si tu veux …

- Non, c'est bon ça va aller !

- Alors c'est oui ? Ne te force pas, vraiment.

- Si c'est toi ça va, Sasu.

Ils posèrent tous deux leurs canettes sur la table basse à côté et le blond passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrassa.

- Je t'aime, Naruto.

- Moi aussi.

La bouche de Sasuke s'étira dans un sourire et il attira le blond un peu plus contre lui, plaquant ses hanches contre les siennes. Il attrapa le menton de son futur amant et ses lèvres rencontrèrent la douceur de celles de Naruto. Le brun s'amusait à les faire se frôler, avant d'entrouvrir la bouche pour venir lécher, du bout de la langue, la lèvre du bas, faisant haleter doucement l'Uzumaki. Les mains de l'Uchiwa remontèrent encadrer le visage de son amoureux, les pouces caressant les joues bronzées.

Sasuke plongeant dans la bouche de Naruto, parcourant les dents droites et blanches, tâtant son palais et enfin, entrelaçant sa langue à la sienne pour un duel qu'il remporta facilement. Ils se séparèrent juste après ce baiser passionné, à bout de souffle. De la bave coula lentement de la commissure de leurs lèvres pour finir sur leurs mentons. Bave qu'ils essuyèrent tous deux d'un revers de main.

Le pantalon du noiraud se faisait de plus en plus étroit habituellement, il n'était pas du genre patient, et là encore moins. Il tira donc sur la chemise blanche de son blond et dans un craquement de tissu, il put se gorger de la vision que son partenaire lui donnait. Ses muscles étaient tendus sous une peau dorée. Il caressa d'une main les abdos et la fine ligne de poils blonds qui partait de dessous le nombril pour plonger dans le pantalon.

Naruto passa une main dans les cheveux corbeaux et attira une nouvelle fois sa bouche contre la sienne.

Ce dernier retira à son tour la chemise de Sasuke, de manière plus délicate, retirant les boutons un par un, d'un geste doux et précis, presque érotique.

Il toucha doucement le torse de l'autre qui frémit, attrapant un téton qu'il pinça sans pour autant lui faire mal. Il rapprocha sa bouche de l'autre bouton de chair et le lécha doucement, le mordillant du bout des dents.

L'Uchiwa passa ses mains dans les cheveux couleur blé et gémit doucement.

- Tu te débrouilles bien, surtout pour une première fois, souffla-t-il.

- Ça sert, les mangas yaoi !

Il sourit et se pencha d'avantage, suivant de sa langue chaque muscle.

Il déposa un peu de bave dans le nombril avant de continuer, se rapprochant de plus en plus du pantalon qui lui fit finalement obstacle. Il ouvrit la braguette et Sasuke releva le bassin pour permettre à l'autre de lui retirer totalement le vêtement. Le caleçon noir apparut devant les grands yeux bleus qui voyaient très distinctement la forme de l'érection à travers le tissu. D'une main, Naruto caressa la virilité tendue, provoquant un gémissement dans la gorge de l'Uchiwa.

Ce dernier se redressa et repoussa le blond. Il lui retira à son tour son pantalon et au passage le caleçon. La verge jusque-là enfermée pu s'étendre totalement à l'air libre.

- T'es canon, murmura-t-il, à peine audible, fixant le sexe fièrement dressée.

Le ténébreux rapprocha sa tête de celle-ci et son blond poussa un petit cri, sentant une gaine chaude et humide se renfermer sur son membre. Celle-ci se recula pour grignoter le gland, parcourant des lèvres la veine sous le sexe tendu. Les gémissements s'échappaient de l'Uzumaki sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Rien de ce qu'il connaissait grâce à ses plaisirs solitaires n'avait pu le préparer à ça et à la chaleur qui se dégageait de la bouche experte de l'Uchiwa, le faisant trembler de tout son corps. Un profond gémissement résonna encore une fois dans le salon quand Sasuke reprit le membre en bouche, le léchant doucement, faisant rouler le bout de sa langue le long du membre tendu avant de l'enfourner presque complètement, sentant dans ses mains, entrelacées à celles de Naruto, la crispation de ses doigts.

Le noiraud précipita le rythme, les râles et gémissements résonnèrent de plus en plus avant que, dans un hurlement, les muscles du ventre du blond ne se crispent et que son dos s'arque sur le canapé tandis qu'il jouissait dans la bouche brulante de son amant. Ce dernier avala le tout, souriant en voyant le pourpre sur les joues de l'autre, et se coucha un instant près de lui, l'enlaçant doucement, le laissant reprendre ses esprits pour la suite.

Naruto rouvrit doucement les yeux et plongea dans un regard noir brillant de désir. Les mains de Sasuke avaient lâché les siennes et parcouraient encore son corps, descendirent vers son entrejambe, recommençant à le caresser afin de lui redonner une érection plus que satisfaisante sous ses soupirs de plaisir.

L'Uchiwa se releva du canapé et se dirigea vers son sac sous le regard surpris du blond. Il sortit de la poche avant un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif.

- Tu te trimbales toujours avec ça sûr toi ? s'exclama Naruto, surpris.

- Il faut croire.

Le brun retourna auprès de son amant et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Il faudra aller à l'hôpital pour faire des tests, enfin surtout pour ma part. C'est vraiment désagréable d'utiliser ce genre de chose, expliqua-t-il en désignant le préservatif.

Naruto acquiesça silencieusement.

Sasuke enleva à son tour son caleçon, libérant ainsi son érection de l'entrave du tissu.

À la vue de cette virilité, les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

- Hé ! Ne flippe pas comme ça, la tienne et bien plus grosse !

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas la mienne qui va me pénétrer !

Naruto avait renoncé à se battre avec Sasuke pour savoir qui serait le dominant, peu lui importait au final.

- Ça ira, j'ai du lubrifiant.

Et pour illustrer sa parole, il ouvrit le tube et répandit du liquide sur ses doigts.

Le blond releva les fesses, présentant son anneau de chair à Sasuke qui y introduisit un premier doigt.

- Hn c'est froid !

- Si ce n'est que ça !

Le brun commença un mouvement de va et vient avant d'introduire un deuxième doigt, ce qui fit gémir d'avantage Naruto.

Il effectua un mouvement de ciseaux, faisant geindre son blond. De son autre main, il claqua les fesses bronzées, ce qui fit crier de surprise l'Uzumaki.

Il le pénétra finalement d'un troisième doigt. Il sentait la chair se resserrer autour de ses membres et le corps de Naruto était parcouru de spasmes de plaisir, mais aussi d'appréhension.

Il retira ses phalanges et enfila en vitesse le préservatif avant de présenter son érection qu'il frotta un instant aux fesses du blond.

- Prêt ?

- Vas ... y, il déglutit difficilement, n'arrivant pas à détourner le regard du membre qui allait bientôt se trouver en lui.

Sasuke s'introduisit dans Naruto, d'un coup de bassin qui fit hurler ce dernier. La première pénétration fut douloureuse. Bien qu'il avait été préparé et lubrifié, l'anneau de muscle n'était pas habitué à ce genre de grosseur.

- Stop ... stop Sas'ke ... Je t'en prie HNNNN ça ... ça fait mal HAAA !

Le brun eût mal au cœur. C'était la première fois qu'il couchait avec un puceau et ses amants précédents n'avaient pas besoin d'être préparés.

Il ne savait que faire : s'arrêter ou continuer ?

- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

La respiration du blond était bruyante et saccadée.

- Non ... non, ca va ... continue.

- Mais il y a quelques instants tu voulais que je ...

- Vas-y, je te dis ! La douleur passe, ne t'arrêtes pas.

L'Uchiwa reprit donc ses mouvements, au début hésitants mais quand il sentit l'anneau de chair se resserrer autour de son membre il accentua ses coups de bassin.

- Haaan tu es si serré, Narutooo !

Ses coups de butoirs devenaient de plus en plus forts et rapides.

Naruto frémit de tout son corps, ne pensant plus à son inconfort à sentir quelque chose d'énorme à cet endroit si intime. Il se décontracta de plus en plus, s'habituant à cette sensation.

- C'est… bon… plus fort !

Il n'eut pas à le répéter une seconde fois, le brun se recula de son corps doucement, provoquant inconsciemment un sentiment de vide chez Naruto avant de revenir en lui, d'un puissant mouvement de bassin. Il toucha ce point qui fit décoller son partenaire. Ce dernier poussa un cri rauque et sa respiration se fit plus difficile.

L'Uzumaki haletait fortement, incapable de refermer la bouche, le plaisir qu'il ressentait lui faisait perdre ses repères, ne se rendant pas compte qu'une fine traînée de salive s'écoulait le long de sa joue et continuait son chemin jusqu'à son menton.

Plusieurs fois, le brun répéta ce mouvement rapide et fort, heurtant sans arrêt la prostate du blond, le faisant hurler de plus en plus.

Sasuke sentit le corps sous lui se tendre davantage, se raidissant sous le plaisir montant avant qu'un hurlement -son prénom reconnu-t-il- ne résonne dans la pièce tandis qu'il sentait contre son ventre le liquide chaud de Naruto se répandre. Les spasmes dans son corps semblaient le forcer à la jouissance, ce qu'il fit en grognant fortement, éjaculant dans le préservatif.

Il se retira du corps de son amant et enleva la capote à laquelle il fit un nœud et qu'il balança un peu plus loin.

Il se laissa tomber aux côtés de son amoureux sur le canapé et l'embrassa tendrement avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- C'était bon …

- Mmm … l'autre était encore trop loin pour répondre d'avantage, perdu parmi les anges.

Naruto sourit finalement de contentement en frottant son visage sur la douceur du front de l'Uchiwa, se moquant de l'humidité qui s'y trouvait et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et après quelques mots doux et quelques minutes, ils s'endormirent ainsi.


	5. Premiers Problèmes

**Titre :** Oro-Chiwa-Sama & Kyuu-Tsune

**Chapitre :** Premieres Problèmes

**Pairing :** Sasuke Uchiwa x Naruto Uzumaki

**Rating :** M

**Genres :** Yaoi - UA - Romance

**Résumé : **Sasuke et Naruto se sont rencontrés il y a maintenant 1 an par internet. Au début, ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter, mais finalement, ils ont commencé à s'apprécier. Puis, l'amitié s'est transformée en fraternité puis en amour. Etant tous les deux gays et l'assumant, ils ont décidés de sortir ensemble. Mais l'amour est-elle possible entre deux personnes qui ne se sont jamais touchées ? Sasuke a décidé d'y remédier et a déménagé de la grande ville de Tokyo pour rejoindre le petit village de Konoha. C'est vrai, quand on est riche on peut se permettre de déménager n'importe où et n'importe quand ! Mais dans la vie réelle, nos deux amoureux peuvent-ils vraiment se supporter ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto-Sama ! L'histoire par contre, est à moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Premiers Problèmes **

La clé tourna dans la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Un homme blond, de grande taille, à la peau délicatement bronzée et aux yeux bleus pales entra. Il enleva ses chaussures et les déposa dans l'entrée à coté de celles de son fils ... et surement d'un ami.

Il avança dans l'étroit couloir, se dirigeant vers le salon.

Il pensait pouvoir s'écrouler dans le canapé et regarder tranquillement la télé en attendant que son fils l'appelle pour manger, mais aujourd'hui cette routine était brisée. Car dans le canapé se trouvait son fils, nu, en sueur, enlacé à un autre jeune homme. L'homme n'eut aucun doute sur ce qu'il venait de se produire dans son salon. Décontenancé, il quitta la pièce pour aller s'écrouler sur un des sièges de la cuisine. L'homme nommé Minato se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Alors comme ça, Naruto est gay ! Non je ne peux pas y croire ... c'est impossible ... Mon fils gay ! Qu'ai je fais ? Ai-je réellement raté mon éducation ? ... C'est de ma faute ! J'ai été un mauvais père, pardonne moi Kushina ! Si tu avais été là tout se serrait bien passé ! Tu aurais été une merveilleuse mère ! Moi je ne suis doué à rien faire ... J'ai été absent pendant plus de sept ans à cause de la prison ... alors que je n'étais même pas coupable ! Un vieil ermite pervers a dû s'occuper de notre fils ! C'est lui qui a dû le pervertir ! Mais ça veut donc dire que notre fils a ces orientations depuis ... plus de 5 ans ! OH MON DIEU NON CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! C'est foutu ! On ne pourra plus rien faire ! Kushina pardonne moi ! Tu n'auras surement pas de petits enfants ... »

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla comme une fleur trois heures plus tard. Il secoua doucement son petit ami qui s'éveilla à son tour.

- Bien dormi crétin ?

- Très bien et toi chéri ?

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant d'embrasser son vis-à-vis.

Ce genre de petits surnoms désagréables (comme « crétin, imbécile, idiot » …) avaient toujours été de rigueur entre eux et ils les considéraient à présent comme affectifs.

Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux puis se leva et attrapa son caleçon qu'il enfila avec son pantalon. Il tendit ses affaires à Naruto qui les attrapa avant de s'habiller avec quelques difficultés. Son postérieur n'était pas si douloureux qu'il l'aurait cru, mais le tiraillait tout de même un peu.

Ce dernier s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé et bailla bruyamment.

Un gargouillement de ventre se fit entendre. Un Uchiwa s'empourpra et un Uzumaki explosa de rire.

- Mais fallait le dire, que tu avais faim, Sasu-chan, dit le blond, moqueur.

- Roh ça va hein !

- La cuisine se trouve juste en face du salon ! De toute façon vu la taille de l'appart tu ne peux pas te perdre ! N'hésite pas à te servir dans le frigo mais je ne suis pas sûr que l'on ait grand-chose !

- Ok.

Sasuke quitta la pièce un peu honteux son ventre l'avait trahi !

Il traversa le minuscule couloir et ouvrit la porte. Il s'apprêtait à avancer dans la pièce blanche et orangée qui servait de cuisine mais quand il remarqua l'homme assit sur une des chaises il n'osa plus faire un geste. Ce blond qui ressemblait fortement à son petit ami releva la tête et le regard de travers, comme s'il était un extra terrestre.

- Narutooooo, viens c'est urgent ! appela l'ébène.

* * *

Deux blonds, un brun, autour d'une table.

Sasuke n'osait rien dire, pour une fois il était gêné et ne se sentait pas à sa place. Le regard du père de Naruto lui pesait. Son blond, quand à lui, était perdu dans la contemplation de ses pieds. Le silence était lourd, pesant.

Personne n'osait parler en premier.

Minato commença donc.

- Naruto, j'aurais aimé que tu me le dises plutôt que je ne l'apprenne par moi même de cette façon ...

- Tu te serais opposé à notre relation ...

- Peut-être que sur le moment oui ... Mais après si tu es heureux, je ne veux que ton bonheur avant tout.

- ... Pardon... de ne pas t'en avoir parlé.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, à ton âge, quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec ta mère, je ne voulais pas le dire à mes parents. Mais ... si vous le refaite, rhabillez vous après ou verrouillez la porte ... ce n'est pas agréable de voir son enfant dans cette situation... même n'importe qui.

- Oui pardon papa, la prochaine fois nous prendrons plus de précautions.

« J'aurais préféré qu'il n'y ai pas de prochaine fois ... » pensa le père. « Ah la jeunesse ! J'étais comme ça aussi, ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps, avec toi Kushina... »

L'Uchiwa ne parlait toujours pas, ne voulant s'immiscer dans cette conversation père-fils. Il avait eu un peu peur que Minato ne le mette à la porte mais le blond n'en avait rien fait.

Son frère se préoccupait peu de sa vie sentimentale et sexuelle, quand Sasuke lui avait annoncé qu'il était gay, l'ainé ne s'en était pas spécialement soucier. Si ses parents étaient encore en vie, ils auraient refusé son homosexualité et l'aurait même peut être renié ou mit à la porte, mais ils n'étaient plus là, alors il n'avait pas ce problème.

Le père de Naruto n'avait pas mal réagit, loin de là. Bon peut être aussi car il n'était pas au courant que les deux garçons s'étaient rencontrés par internet mais c'était incontestable, le blond avait de la chance d'avoir un père si compréhensif.

L'atmosphère se détendit peu à peu.

Minato proposa finalement :

- Tu veux rester à la maison pour manger Sasuke-Kun ?

- Et bien si ça ne vous dérange pas, oui ...

- Si je te le propose ! Et tu peux me dires "tu" tu sais, dit l'Uzumaki senior, sourire aux lèvres.

- Très bien merci, je vais prévenir mon frère.

La soirée se passa tranquillement. La gêne étant totalement oubliée ou alors enfouie bien loin aux fonds des esprits.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et après les cours, Sasuke et Naruto se retrouvaient chez l'un ou chez l'autre, pour discuter, travailler ou faire d'autres choses moins catholiques. Le blond fit la connaissance d'Itachi avec qui il s'entendait plutôt bien.

Ils étaient heureux, ensembles et heureux. Mais cela n'échappa pas à Sakura et Ino qui décidèrent un soir, alors que les jeunes hommes allaient chez Sasuke, de les suivre.

Quand les deux garçons s'embrassèrent sous leurs yeux ébahis - ils ne les avaient pas vu, elles les observaient par la fenêtre -, elles comprirent enfin.

- C'était donc ça ...! murmura Ino. Sasuke est gay - et Naruto aussi.

- Il est bi, pas exclusivement gay !

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- J'en suis sûre !

- Mouais ... répondit Ino, pas persuadée pour deux sous.

- Faut qu'on fasse un plan pour les séparer.

- Bas débrouille-toi toute seule. Ok Sasuke est magnifique mais il est gay et il y a d'autres gars sur Terre. Je n'vais pas me casser la tête pour un mec qui ne sortira jamais avec moi !

- Non c'est vrai : il sortira avec MOI !

- Rêve pas trop ma petite Sakura ... Tu ferais mieux de te trouver un autre gars, et pas gay ce coup là.

- Je n'abandonnerai pas, JAMAIS.

- Ok ok ...

- Et toi, ne me dis pas que tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un ...?

- Peut-être ... J'ai dans ma ligne de mire Sai-Sempai.

- LUI ? cria presque Sakura, choquée qu'on puisse s'intéresser à un mec aussi faux.

- Chuuut ne cries pas ! Oui lui.

- Mais t'as vu ses sourires ? Ca donne la chair de poule !

- Je trouve que ça lui donne du charme moi ! Bon je te laisse avec ton amour impossible ! A plus.

Sur ces mots, Ino se détourna et partit.

Sakura se retrouva seule et elle réfléchit. Comment séparer les deux garçons pour ensuite se mettre avec Sasuke ? Elle allait tout d'abord s'attaquer à Naruto, c'était la proie la plus facile : elle le connaissait depuis longtemps. Au pire, elle demanderait à Hinata de l'aider. Si elle proposait à la brune un plan ou elle serait au final avec le blond, elle accepterait surement.

Elle s'éloigna de la maison Uchiwa et se mit à rire sadiquement. Elle était fière d'elle et de son plan qui commençait le jour suivant.

Le lendemain, dès son arrivée au lycée, Sakura voulu rejoindre Hinata pour lui annoncer la nouvelle : Sasuke et Naruto étaient gays et en couple. Elle savait que la nouvelle allait attrister son amie mais si elle voulait pouvoir récupérer Sasuke, il le fallait. De toute façon, elle avait un plan pour séparer les deux, même plusieurs, au cas où le premier ne fonctionnerait pas, mais il n'y avait pas de raison que ça soit le cas ! La rose n'eut pourtant pas le temps de raconter à la brune car celle-ci se trouvait déjà dans la salle de cours où le professeur s'agitait déjà, parlant de choses plus inutiles les unes que les autres.

Sasuke et Naruto arrivèrent un peu en retard : le blond avait eu du mal à se réveiller, mettant en retard le brun qui avait passé la nuit avec lui.

Leur première heure de cours était maths. Ils s'ennuyaient mortellement mais le professeur : Kakashi-Sensai avait l'œil et ne laissait personne ni s'endormir ni discuter.

L'heure passa lentement et pendant tout son déroulement, un chewing gum réfléchissait à un plan machiavélique pour séparer deux beaux gosses.

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau et les amoureux sortir de la salle. Sakura rattrapa Naruto et l'entraina plus loin.

- Faut que je te parle.

Sasuke la regarda bizarrement mais ne dit rien, laissant son blond s'éloigner avec la jeune fille.

- Oui ? interrogea le blond.

- Je sais pour toi et Sasuke.

L'Uzumaki commençait à s'inquiéter. Pourquoi venait-elle lui dire ça ? Comptait-elle le révéler à tous ?

- Je vous ai vu vous embrasser … continua-t-elle.

- Et ?

Mince, il avait oublié de nier. Maintenant c'était griller. Après tout, ils étaient amis, il ne voulait pas lui mentir, et au fond de lui, il rêvait de crier au grand jour sa relation avec le beau brun –peut être que cela éloignerait les groupies.

- Et je suis venue te prévenir, Sasuke n'est pas du genre gay, il s'amuse avec toi.

Le cœur du blond s'arrêta de battre quelques secondes. Puis, il haussa doucement un sourcil et plissa ses beaux yeux bleus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ? Tu ne le connais que depuis une semaine alors tu ne sais pratiquement rien de lui.

- Oui mais je le vois bien loucher sur toutes ces filles.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Et bien fait comme il te plaira.

- J'aime Sasuke et j'ai confiance en lui.

- L'amour rend aveugle, c'est connue.

- Sakura, je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu cherches mais sache que jamais je ne le laisserai tomber, peu importe ce que tu diras. Maintenant je te laisse je ne veux pas être en retard.

Le blond lui tourna le dos et commença à partir.

« Merde ! Il est vraiment amoureux l'imbécile ! Vite Plan B ! »

- Naruto, attends ! cria Sakura.

- Quoi encore ! demanda t-il d'un ton exaspéré.

Haruno franchit la distance qui les séparait pour se planter devant le blond, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle murmura en appuyant bien sur chaque mot :

- Je te connais, Naruto. Je sais que tu n'assumes pas ton homosexualité. Si tu casses avec Sasuke, je me tais. Par contre si tu restes avec lui, tout le monde saura très rapidement au courant.

- Sakura ! Je croyais qu'on était amis … s'exclama l'Uzumaki, paniqué et déçu à la fois.

- Alors ?

« Que faire ? Elle est vraiment prête à tout ! Je pensais que nous étions amis mais elle n'en a rien à faire ! Elle préfère un mec qu'elle connait à peine à moi quelle connait depuis plus de 6 ans ! » Naruto déglutit difficilement.

- Très bien, fait comme tu le souhaites, dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait assurer. Je ne laisserai JAMAIS Sasuke tomber, rentre toi ça dans le crane.

- Donc tout le monde sera au courant et tous te détesteront à nouveau.

- Non pas tous, Sasuke sera là. Et Kiba et Shikamaru sont déjà au courant.

- Vous serez huer où que vous irez !

- Au pire nous déménageront ! Et tu y perdras car tu ne verras plus jamais ton Sasuke-kun.

- ...

Naruto se détourna une nouvelle fois et partit. Il espérait que ses arguments avaient fonctionné car il n'avait vraiment pas envie que tout le monde soit au courant. Mais à choisir, il prenait Sasuke sans hésiter.

« Au diable les homophobes ! » s'exclama-t-il mentalement.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke avait attendu son amant.

« Qu'est-ce que cette pouffe peut bien lui vouloir ? »

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

La sonnerie avait retentit, il s'était donc dirigé en cours, ne voyant pas son blond revenir.

Cinq minutes après le début, Naruto entra. Il s'excusa brièvement au professeur puis vint s'assoir à côté de lui. Le brun remarqua tout de suite qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette, mais quand il l'interrogea du regard, il lui fit seulement un grand sourire made in Naruto avant de lui murmurer :

- Je t'expliquerai après.

Sakura arriva à son tour dans la salle et alla s'installer à côté d'Hinata.

Elle n'avait plus le choix, il fallait passer au plan C et elle aurait besoin de la brune pour le réussir.

* * *

La republication de la fic s'achève ici. Le truc, c'est que malgré tous les mois écoulés, je n'ai pas de suite. Ou alors un tout petit début de suite ... La fiction est toujours en pause mais peut être que dans des temps proches, un nouveau chapitre pointrera le bout de son nez ... qui sait.  
Je suis donc désolée de devoir vous dire qu'il n'y a pas de suite prochaine, merci quand même d'avoir suivit jusqu'ici, à bientôt sur une autre fiction (je continue de poster, pas de problèmes avec le reste !)

Votre dévouée (mais pas trop), Lyabie.


End file.
